


Cold Weather and Scented Candles

by xohoneyfrost



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xohoneyfrost/pseuds/xohoneyfrost
Summary: Just a small little fic based around Scented Candles and Fall





	Cold Weather and Scented Candles

Come the season of Autumn, the Dun household never ceased to begin the holiday cheer as quick as they could, putting up decorations for halloween and sometimes just scrapping that holiday entirely and jumping to christmas. But this year, the oldest Dun son had a boyfriend and they had their own house together.

The Dun son, named Josh, loved going out to harvest festivals and haunted houses during Halloween time while Tyler, Josh's boyfriend, enjoyed staying inside and watching movies like The Nightmare Before Christmas because that wasn't scary.

Admittedly, Tyler was kind of a wuss and got scared easily so he would never really go to a haunted house unless he was with Josh on a good day. 

Sometimes Josh would will Tyler out of his little protective couch spot and take him out to look at all the halloween decorations. He would do whatever he could to scare Tyler because jokes were jokes and Tyler always forgave him. Tyler didn't like being scared. 

This day in october specifially was quite cold and Tyler was laying in bed with his laptop. He was cold and really would rather not leave the room, but he could tell Josh lit a candle and wanted to go see which one he lit. 

Tyler took a couple minutes to put on a hoodie and force himself to leave the comforts of warmth, lazily going to the kitchen where the candle was lit and sitting on the counter. Josh lit the one Tyler specifically told him not to light

"Oh come on, J, you chose the worst one!" Tyler complained, scrunching up his nose and waving his hand around. 

Josh scoffed jokingly and walked over to Tyler, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his nose. "It's not /that/ bad, it smells good"

"You're gross" Tyler pushed Josh away playfully and walked over to the candle, blowing it out before Josh could tell him not to. "And this is gross"

"You have to find a new one then"

"Fine" Tyler put the lid on the candle and sniffed it quickly before coughing and walking over to the closet in the hallway. There were at least 50 different candles in there and Josh chose the worst one to stink up the house. 

Tyler put the candle in the closet next to the Pancake one, bending down to pick up one that wasn't so disgusting. Chocolate. 

Whenever the couple went to Bath And Body Works, Josh spent his entire time looking for the worst smelling candles and having Tyler smell them, loving to see Tyler's reaction to them. Tyler said they all smelled the same: gross. 

Tyler, however, took his time to smell all the hand sanitizers and lotions and occasionally sprayed Josh with the air fresheners just to irritate him. 

They loved eachother and love came with intentional messing around. 

Everything was fun and games until someone broke a candle. 

Tyler smiled at the memories of going to that store and took the Chocolate candle to the kitchen, reaching for the matches and lighting it. "See? This is what a candle should smell lik-"

"Oh whatever. I should just leave the candle picking to you then i suppose?" Josh walkes up behind Tyler and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek from behind. 

"Uh, yeah, you should because i have taste and you obviously don't" Tyler teased, turning around and kissing Josh in which Josh happily kissed back. 

"When do you think we'll be unbanned from Bath And Body Works?"


End file.
